Iron Man (Mark 1)
During his capture at the hands of the Ten Rings, Tony Stark created a suit out of materials and weapons provided by the group to escape. With help of Scientist Ho Yensen, he created the first version of his Iron Man suit and engaged the group in a furious battle. Using it and its weaponry, Stark managed to escape his captors and destroy much of its weaponry. When he returned to the United States and decided to fight crime as Iron Man, Tony would use the suit as a template to design his future Iron Man suits. However, he would keep Mark I as a backup in case the other suits were disabled, compromised by hacking, or affected by technical problems. In the Mod Iron Man Mark 1 is available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In versions 4.0 - 4.3.12, Iron Man's Mark 1 suit can be crafted in either the Hero Maker or the Stark Workbench. Wearing the suit and the other Iron Man suits will be required if the player wants to use the latter. Whilst wearing Mark 1, the player will be given Strength 5 and Fire Resistance. Iron Man's Mark 1 suit also has a flamethrower (Suit Ability 2 Key), fire rockets (Suit Ability 4 Key with rockets in inventory) and limited flight (hold the Suit Ability 1 Key and Space Bar). Like all of his other armor and other superheroes, Mark 1 is immune to fall damage. However, the armor is very heavy, meaning that the player will be given slowness whilst wearing it. The flight system is also less stable than other superheroes. In pre-version 4.2 updates, the player is also given a HUD, which restricts the view of the player whilst wearing the helmet. Crafting To craft Iron Man's Mark 1 suit, you will need: *Leather Armor *15 Iron Blocks *4 Magnesium Ingots *2 Electronics *2 Rockets *1 Mini-Arc Reactor Hero-Maker= Iron Man Mark 1 Helmet Recipe.png|Iron Man's (Mark 1) Helmet Recipe Iron Man Mark 1 Chestpiece Recipe.png|Iron Man's (Mark 1) Chestpiece Recipe Iron Man Mark 1 Leggings Recipe.png|Iron Man's (Mark 1) Leggings Recipe Iron Man Mark 1 Boots Recipe.png|Iron Man's (Mark 1) Boots Recipe |-|Stark Workbench= Iron Man Mark 1 Mask Workbench Recipe.png|Iron Man's (Mark 1) Helmet Recipe Iron Man Mark 1 Chestpiece Workbench Recipe.png|Iron Man's (Mark 1) Chestpiece Recipe Iron Man Mark 1 Leggings Workbench Recipe.png|Iron Man's (Mark 1) Leggings Recipe Iron Man Mark 1 Boots Workbench Recipe.png|Iron Man's (Mark 1) Boots Recipe 6.0 In the Legends Mod (Superheroes Unlimited 6.0), Mark 1 can now be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit or Stark Workbench. It can be obtained by trading 20,000 tokens or, if the player has committed to the Stark legacy, through obtaining the correct number of materials to craft it. Whilst wearing the costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 12, Jump Boost 1 and Fortitude 3. The suit will also grant them Fire Resistance 1, make them Bulletproof, and immunity to Bleeding and Fall Damage. Iron Man Mark 1 will also be able to fire flamethrowers (Ability 1 Key for single and Equip Key for dual), a rocket launcher (Ability 4 Key) and a jet booster that allows them to fly temporarily (Utility Key). The player will also be able to perform a super punch (Ability 2 Key), a Seismic Toss (Ability 3 Key) and a Ground Pound (Ability 5 Key). However, the suit is vulnerable to EMP attacks and will be deactivated if it is attacked with an electric based attack. Legacy If the player has committed to the Stark Legacy, the following items will be needed to unlock Iron Man Mark I: * Leather Armor (All Pieces) * 80 Titanium Plates * 50 Iron Plates * 50 Copper Ingots * 50 Magnesium Ingots * 100 Electronics * 1 Mini Arc Reactor * 2 White Stained Glass Panes * 1 Rocket Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Iron Man